An Unusual Christmas Holiday
by Karla-Nightingale
Summary: Three girls are off on their Christmas holidays until Hailey stumbles upon a young teenage boy in the forest, with white hair, holding a crescent shaped staff. Can Hailey make her two best friends, Jade and Serena see this guy before she goes mental? Will she fall for this boy? Or...will this boy fall for one of her best friends? Jack x OC
1. Randomly Waving

**Whoo hoo! New story! (yayy) Currently, I'm writing Lord of the Rings and Resident Evil (bit weird, but oh well...) soo if you're interested go and check them out :D It would meann a lot to me! **

**So...I fell in lovee with Rise of the Guardians, I thought it was amazinngggg xD and I just loved the whole storyline and concept of it, it was just whoww :3 anywayz I'll probably go on forever soo on with the story!**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians (if only...) :') **

* * *

"Come on! Let's go!" yelled a light-haired brunette, her emerald eyes looking like they were going to explode of boredom.

"Ugh...where are we going?" asked a chinese raven-haired girl pushing her black framed glasses up with her deep chocolate brown eyes looking at the brunette.

"I don't know..." replied another girl with strikingly long blonde golden hair and deep blue eyes like the raging ocean.

"LET'S GOO!" yelled the brunette once again, with her white scarf, crimson red jacket, white snowflake patterned top, blue denim jeans and black wellington boots-stamping her feet impatiently.

"Okay Hailey! Let me just get my bag..." said the blond.

"And I'll get my camera," inputted the chinese girl.

"Jade you ALWAYS take your camera! It's like your baby or something..." replied Hailey.

"So? Serena ALWAYS takes her bag," mocked Jade grabbing upstairs to get her camera with Serena taking her bag as well.

"...Good point..." muttered Hailey. Serena got her black mini handbag whilst Jade got her Canon camera which she got for her 15th birthday.

They were all 16 but Hailey was the youngest and Jade was the oldest leaving Serena to be in between the two. Serena grabbed her light pink scarf and gloves which were on the hallway table. She wore a thick brown coat with a fluffy hood, light pink jumper, dark brown trousers and black wellie boots. She was the one who had the 'cute' sense of style.

As Jade grabbed her Canon camera, she put on a her black snood around her neck and her burgundy beanie on her messy black hair. She wore a black hoodie and a leather jacket over the top with a dark crimson jumper, black jeans and dark blue wellies.

"Can we go now...?" asked Hailey impatiently, standing in front of the door looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah yeah, we can go," said Serena who was just putting on her gloves.

"FINALLY!" yelled Hailey who opened the door and nearly smacked Serena in the face. The three of them got out of Serena's house as Jade and Hailey were spending a few days at Serena's, as it was the Christmas holidays.

At the moment they were all in high school learning their individual subjects. Serena was learning to become a beautician as she was a part time model.

Jade was learning photography and DT as she wanted to become a photographer when she was older.

Hailey wanted to work in all the sciences and maths. She was the smartest out of the three by far, or even, she was the smartest in the school! And probably the most blubbyest.

They stepped out of the house and Hailey ran ahead of them quickly into the forest which had a huge lake but it was frozen, due to the fact that it was in the middle on the Christmas holidays. All of them lived in a town of Burgess, All three of them were now in the forest, which Jade loved because then she could loads of pictures and then hang them on her wall of fame.

"You can't leave that camera alone for one minute can you?" Serena asked, experiencing the view of the forest as the snow fell softly on the ground from the trees.

"Well...to be honest, no I can't, it's what I like to do," said Jade, holding the camera up to her eye.

"At least it's something you enjoy," said Serena smiling. Serena was by far the prettiest out of the three, hence why she is a model at a very young age and she had been asked by nearly all the guys in school and she dated a few, but not many. She wasn't that type who dated every guy in the school then dump them after a few days. She dated them for at least 3 months but then realised they were all jerks. She was popular but not the 'typical' bitchy popular and she only hung out with her two best friends, Jade and Hailey.

"Yeah, my dad says is a good thing but my mum is the total opposite," Jade scoffed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you mum will change in time," said Serena positively.

"Yeah...I hope so too..." said Jade, putting her camera down from her eye.

"People change," Serena added. Jade nodded sympathetically. Hailey came jogging up towards them with a bunch of pine cones.

"Uh...okay?" Jade said slowly looking at Hailey weirdly.

"Well, my mum wants some for some reason, I don't know and...hey whose that?" Hailey asked, changing the subject dramatically.

"Who?" asked Serena, turning around.

Jacks POV.

"Jack! Over here! Jaacckkk!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around to see the one and only, Jamie Bennett with his big thick green woollen hat and his dark blue coat, waving towards me. I flew over towards him in my dark blue frosted hoodie and brown ragged jeans with my staff in one hand. I gently landed on the ground, softly and bent to Jamie's height as he embraced me with a massive hug.

We let go and he had a massive grin on this face. We were both outside of his house and it looked like he was going to walk his dog, Abby which was a greyhound.

"Hey kiddo, how's your snow days going?" I asked, smirking.

"Great, thanks to you Jack, I'm going to walk Abby, you wanna come with me?" Jamie returned a question.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged.

Me and Jamie walked into the forest which was about 1 mile away from Jamie's house. Abby was off her lead and was just sniffing around the place.

"How's Bunnymund? And Tooth? Oh and North! And... Sandman?" Jamie bombed me with questions.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down! They're doing fine, North is preparing Christmas with the help of Sandman," I replied.

"What about you? Aren't you gonna help?" asked Jamie suspiciously.

"Well, yeah! Of course I do..." I said trying not to go into the conversation in too much depth.

"That's really believable Jack..." retorted Jamie sarcastically.

"What?! You know I try my best!" I slightly yelled bringing my hands up in the hair.

"Uh huh...sure, I understand," said Jamie with a slight smirk, "Anyway, I gotta go, my mum might be worried about me."

"Oh right, well I'll just hang around here then, see ya around kiddo," I replied, giving him a goodbye wave. He strolled off with his dog, Abby back to his house. I didn't have much to do frankly, I just created snow days for children, messing around and having fun because well, I am the Guardian of Fun.

I strolled around the forest for a bit looking for mischief. It was really busy during Christmas, not because I had work to do like making 'snow days' or whatever but also because North has go to do a lot of work as well and needs a huge amount of help from the other guardians. But...I don't participate as much, I mean, its too much hard work if I'm honest with you.

"Hey whose that?" I heard someone yell which sounded like a girl. I turned around to see a girl with strikingly green emerald eyes and light curly brown hair waving towards me. I squinted my eyes to see if she was actually waving at me then my eyes glided towards to other girls that were behind the light-haired brunette.

One girl had pitch black hair and black framed glasses holding her camera and staring straight at me, with slight confusion as to who the brunette was waving to.

However, the other girl was stunningly pretty. She had long blonde hair and calm blue eyes but her face was confused as the girl with the glasses was.

Jade's POV.

"Hey you there! Hi!" Hailey yelled still waving at nothing. She must be having visions, that, or she is going mental. There was no one there.

"Hailey! Stop! You're embarrassing us!" I silently yelled at her smacking her waving arm down.

"OW! That hurt!" she shouted at me rubbing her arm.

"Well, if you stop waving then I wouldn't hit you!" I exclaimed.

"But there is someone there! I'm not lying!" she yelled at me with her emerald eyes full of innocence, "When was the last time I lied to you?"

"Hm...let's see...YESTERDAY!" I yelled.

"What did I?...Oh ha. Yeah..." Hailey drifted, looking down at the ground. Hailey lied that she had a so-called boyfriend that asked her out 2 days ago then Serena found out the truth that she was lying about it yesterday, "but I'm NOT lying! He's right there!"

"Look, me and Serena can't see...this person so...your on your own," I said cocking my head to the side. Me and Serena left Hailey on her own, I mean, we couldn't see this person surely Hailey is lying, but she sounded like she was telling the truth for a split second.

Hailey's POV.

Why won't they believe me? I could see this boy with abnormal white, snow like hair with a blue hoodie on with slight frosting on the top, brown ragged jeans with no shoes! _How the hell is this guy gonna cope with no shoes! It's freezing! _And he was holding a dark brown, wooden staff and the top bent over like the crescent moon.

I walked away, knowing that he probably couldn't see me and thought I was an absolute wierdo for waving at a random stranger but then something or at least someone tapped my shoulder. I spun around on my heel and gasped. It was the boy that I just waved at. _God, he was gorgeous. _He had the most _amazing _bright blue eyes but he skin was so pale, like a new piece of paper.

"Can...c-can you see me?" he asked suspiciously. I looked at him, a but oddly. Sure waving at a stranger was odd but you don't ask if you can see someone.

"Yeah...I can..." I replied, looking at him.

"Are you sure...?" he asked again. This...was going to be a longggg day.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! :O Dun dun dunnnnn! I'll be updating (hopefully) and it is half-term holidays (yayyy ;) Oh and hey! Let me knoww 'who your favourite RotG is', I would be interested to see who your fav character is and leave it in the commenty area thingy, idk xD **

**So R&R and follow the story and it helps out a lot sooo yeahh, until next time;) **

**Karla-Nightingale**

**so R&R and pleaseeee follow and do whatever, it would help me out sooo much :3 Thanks once again!**

**Karla-Nightingale **


	2. Your Jack Frost?

**Woww guys, two chapters in one dayy, you guys got lucky! Actually I was really eager to write this chapter because...well you'll find out later in the chapter! This chapter was 6 pages :O whereas the other one was 4 pages so this chapter is longer;) I think I'll try and extend the chapter length to idk, 7/8 pages? Depends how I feel cuz sometimes I feel tired so I'll do 4/5 pages but if I feel awesome and ready I'll do more xD Anyway, enough of me on with the story! **

**I do not own RotG, if I did I'll be writing a sequel right now :') **

* * *

Hailey's POV.

"Yes, I have told you, I can see you..." I said rolling my eyes.

"Are you sure? Because not many girls your age can see me, actually...hardly any see me!" he exclaimed.

Pause.

"...Are you alright? Do you need a drink or something?" I asked cautiously. _Man this was going to be hard. _

"Can. You. See-" the boy said slowly, waving his pale hands in front of my face.

"YES! FOR GOD SAKES!" I screeched, smacking his hands away.

"Hailey?!" I heard Serena and Jade yell.

"Good job, now they're probably going to send me to a mental hospital because apparently, they can't see you!" I silently exclaimed glaring straight at him.

"Well, your on your own, sorry," he said raising his hands up and putting them behind his back with the staff inbetween his arms.

"Really?! Oh for-" I sighed.

"Swearing isn't very nice, North won't be please," smirked the boy.

"Who the hell is North?" I asked suspiciously.

"Santa Claus duh..." he said a little sarcastically.

"Wha-"

"Hailey!" Jade cried, "what was that screech? Was that you?"

"Are you alright?" asked Serena, the pair of them bombed me with various questions. I glanced over to the boy who was having a laughing fit for no particular reason at all.

"I'm fine, I'm fine...uh, we should get back," I said looking back at Jade and Serena who had worried expressions on their faces. We made our back to Serena's house. I turned around to see the white-haired boy following us, "go away..."

"What?" Serena asked confusingly.

"Talk about being rude and no, I'm not gonna go away," the boy replied with a smug face, still following us.

"Uh, nothing," I replied to Serena as she smiled and all 3 of us (maybe 4 of us...) returned to Serena's house. We took our wellies off and I quickly shoved the boy outside so he couldn't get in and shut the door then locked it. I sighed then smirked to myself by the fact that there's was noo way that he could come in now.

I went inside the kitchen to see Jade making the 3 of us a cup of hot chocolate with fresh whipped cream and pink and white marshmallows on top with a chocolate flake, sticking out on the side of the cream.

"Wow, looks amazing," I sighed as I grabbed the mug and ate a big fluffy marshmallow.

"Thanks Serena," Jade said, leaning against the kitchen cabinets holding the mug in her hands.

"It's alright, by the way, I just got an invitation from Jamie, you know the little kid that lives next door?" Serena explained as I nodded my head along with Jade.

"Yeah, what about it?" Jade asking taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Jamie's mum is holding a Christmas party," said Serena, putting her cup down on the table and grabbing the invitation, "it says...23rd December, Christmas Eve party and it's from 7 to midnight."

"I don't mind a party to be honest, I guess we could go right?" I complied.

"What is today's date?" Jade asked, looking around for a clock.

"21st, we got 2 days, we could go," Serena said, checking the date on her iPhone.

"What about our parents?" Jade asked again.

"My parents are out for 2 weeks to Norway but I'm staying with my aunt and uncle, I'm sure they won't mind if I stay over for a few more days," I replied.

"Yeah, my parents work over Christmas and our babysitter is spending time with her family for the time being," Serena said, working things out.

"Cool, I can stay for a few more days as well," Jade said. We all agreed that we were going to the Christmas party on the 23rd which was hosted by Jamie's mum. She was Serena's next door neighbour but me and Jade were good friends with Jamie so I guess she wouldn't mind us coming.

"Can I use your printer, Serena? I wanna print the pictures that I took earlier," Jade said taking out her camera.

"Sure! You know where it is, hey Hailey," Serena called out for my name as I was just about to go into the front room to watch some TV.

"Yeah?" I answered, backing up into the kitchen and turned on my heel to face Serena.

"Do you mind going out and getting some flour and eggs?" Serena asked, handing me some money. She was probably going to bake something.

"Oh sure, I'll be back," I said, taking the money gracefully from her hands and hopped into my boots and went out of the door.

* * *

Jack's POV.

God she was rude, slamming the door in my face. I flew on top of the house and ventured around it to see any open windows. Bingo! I found an open room which looks like one of the girl's room. I gracefully fell inside the room and peered around. It had baby blue wallpaper, a shiny full-length mirror and a picture of one of the girls.

The girl had long blonde wavy hair to the side, wearing a white laced dress with white heels, smiling showing her pearly white teeth and posing, one hand on her hip.

It looked like she was modelling for something or other. I stared the picture of a minute longer but my attention focused on a name in the corner of the picture. _Serena Kerr._

So the blonde is Serena, now I have to find out what the annoying brunette girl and the raven-haired girl are called. I wanted to know the brunette's name because she saw me. Like, she was talking to me and stuff. Not something I get everyday. But she was annoying. She probably hates me.

Usually, little kids believe in me not a 16 year old teenage girl. This was going to be hard convincing her I was Jack Frost. It usually works for kids but probably not a teenage girl.

"Oh sure, I'll be back," I heard someone say. I walked towards the stairs to see the brunette putting on her boots and leaving the house. _Oh great...now who can I talk to?_ _If only the other 2 girls could see me..._

I went downstairs to see Serena reading a recipe book on cupcake baking. I decided not to say anything because it wasn't worth it but I peered around the kitchen to see it well built with white cabinets and wooden flooring. I glanced all over the place then focused my attention on Serena, who was still reading the recipe book. Wow. She was prettier seeing her up close. I peered over her shoulder and saw an invitation to party.

"Jamie...? Wait, Jamie Bennett?" I read aloud on the invitation. I suddenly went over to the front door and opened it and quickly closed it again, I don't think Serena and the other girl noticed but who cares. I ran to Jamie's house which was coincidently was next door and flew up to the window sill of his room. I looked inside to see Jamie reading a Christmas book. I knocked on the window a few times. He looked over towards me with light in his eyes and grinned as he opened the window for me to come inside.

"Jack!" he exclaimed as I jumped inside his room.

"Jamie! Hey um, gotta ask you something quickly," I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Okay, shoot," Jamie replied.

"Is your mum hosting a party this Thursday, the 23rd?" I asked.

"Yeah, why? You wanna come?" Jamie laughed.

"No no noo I was just wondering, because...well," I looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Well? Wait, how do you know?" Jamie asked suspiciously.

"Do you know Serena Kerr?" I backfired a question.

"Yeah, she's our next door neighbour...you went inside her house didn't you?" he grinned.

"No! Well...yeah I did but it's not what you think!" I said eyes widened shaking my head side to side.

"Then what, Jack? Hm?" Jamie once again grinned, folding his arms together.

"One of her friends, I think, saw me but I don't know her name," I confessed.

"Well, that narrows it down, what does she look like?" Jamie wondered.

"Brown hair...annoying..." I muttered.

"Her name is Hailey Summers and the other girl is Jade Ling, the one with black hair and awesome glasses!" Jamie exclaimed but then scrunched his nose, "Hailey isn't annoying..."

"She slammed the door in my face and told me to 'go away'," I pointed out.

"You were probably being annoying to her, Jack," Jamie inquired, "you like Hailey?"

"No! She's annoying!" I burst out so the whole world could hear.

"Jeez, alright, keep your pants on...Jade?" he shot.

"I haven't met her..." I replied wearily.

"Serena? She's really pretty, bet you fell for her," Jamie noted.

"Okay, she's pretty but she can't see me," I whined.

"Right...how you gonna convince her then? You should convince them before the party in my opinion then you can ask one of them and then go to the party!" Jamie exclaimed. _He actually had a good idea. _

"I don't know how I'm going to convince them...but bare that idea in mind, I'll be back," I said opening his window.

"Good luck, you'll need it," said Jamie with a wink. That's exactly what I needed. Luck.

* * *

Serena's POV.

"I'm back!" Hailey called out as she took her shoes off and came inside the kitchen, dumping the ingredients on the table.

"Thanks Hailey!" I called.

"Why are you making these by the way?" she asked, sitting down at the table.

"Just for fun," I simply replied.

"Does that mean we'll get to eat them afterwards?" Jade said laughing lightly as she came in getting a glass of water.

"Yep! If they turn out alright," I smiled. We all laughed. I love baking, my mum is an amazing baker and she use to make birthday cakes every year for my birthday but since it was my 13th I decided to make them, they didn't turn out amazing but at least it was edible.

Time passed and the cupcake mix was now in the oven, slowly baking and so I decided to wash up until it was ready to take the cakes out. I put everything in the sink and Jade decided to help me dry the stuff that I made a mess of.

"Do you know what you're going to wear to the party?" Jade asked, drying a glass bowl.

"Nope, not yet, I'll probably have a look later or we can go out tomorrow and get something," I replied, peering out of the window which was all frosted up.

"I think we should go tomorrow, I don't have anything to wear," Jade simply said.

"Yeah, Hailey might want something to wear as well," I responded.

"Where is this party?" Jade went on.

"It's in the village hall, right around the corner from here," I remembered from the invite.

"Well, that's convenient I guess!" Jade remarked. I nodded in agreement and looked up at the window.

"Wow," I blurted. The frosted window suddenly had a pattern on it. It was a carefully designed snowflake, "was that you, Jade?" Jade was also staring at the window.

"No...it's not me," Jade mumbled, mouth in a shape of an 'o'. The drawing stopped. It was incredible. It somehow did that on its own. _Wait...am I hallucinating?_

The snowflake lifted itself off the window and glided around in the kitchen. I stared in utter awe at what was happening but laughed to myself. The small, perfectly carved shaped snowflake then burst into sprinkles of little snow.

"It's snowing...in the kitchen," I pointed out. The snow fell onto the ground softly as one fell on my cold nose as well as it did Jade. Then I had this feeling. A feeling that I never before had. I turned around to see a boy, around my age, smiling at me with a snowflake twirling around his fingers. His eyes were sensational. His hair was abnormal. His smile was... everything.

"Oh it's you again..." Hailey disapproved. The boy spun around to come face to face with Hailey. _How did she know this guy? Was it the guy she was waving at, in the forest? _

"And it's you, the girl who slammed the door in my face! Nice to see you to!" he said throwing his arms up in the air and then leaning against his weird old looking staff. _Slammed the door? What?_

"My friends are probably thinking why I'm talking to 'air' so if you'll-" Hailey stumbled.

"No, we can see him Hailey...perfectly fine," Jade mumbled. The boy turned around to face me again and smiled. _Oh my god. I think I might just die if he smiles at me again. _

"Then how come earlier, you couldn't see him!" Hailey yelled, her emerald eyes widened.

"I _made_ them believe in me, that's why," said the boy, pointing his staff at Hailey.

"...Nice try weirdo, but your not a myth..." Hailey rolled her eyes.

"How do you know?" he asked smirking.

"Because I believe it when I see it," Hailey remarked.

"Your Jack Frost aren't you?" I blurted out. Hailey and Jade exchanged weird glances as to why I thought this random guy that was in out house, was Jack Frost.

"Ha! This lovely girl got it right! One point to you," he said winking to me. _I just wanna kiss him now..._

"What?" Jade scoffed.

"You heard the girl. I'm Jack Frost," Jack greeted.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Omgawd ;) I'll probably put up another chapter tomorrow and it'll be extra extra longg! Well, not like 26 pages long but maybe 8 or 10, if I feel hyped;) Anywayz, until next time, R&R pleaseee! **

**Karla-Nightingale :3**


	3. Shopping Time!

**Another chapter! Yay! I wrote this one all today and this chapter was 7 pages :O not much tbh but just keep you cool, it'll get longer in time;) Practise makes perfect (as they say...) so I might or might not update tomorrow, idk cuz I'm going out tomorrow for most of the day, but if I do update then it'll be shorter than this chapter and maybe the last, just to let you guys know;) Anywayz, on with the story before I ramble too much :')**

**I do not own RotG and Serena, Hailey and Jade are MINE;) **

* * *

Jade's POV.

"Your Jack Frost?" I asked, my deep brown eyes now widened.

"Isn't that what I just said?" he backfired.

"But-but...how? Who? Why? When? What?!" screeched Hailey as Jack was bombed with various question.

"...Jack Frost," he simply replied.

"Prove it then," I stated. He half smirked at Serena who turned bright crimson red. He put his staff down and cup his hands together and put it against his lips, blew into his pale, cold hands and revealed, again a small snowflake and it flew around the kitchen, gracefully dancing around like a ballerina then fell softly to the floor.

"Ta da!" Jack said, doing mini jazz hands.

"...I think I need a drink," Hailey replied, holding her right hand to her forehead and the other on her hip, looking down at the ground.

The oven suddenly gave a beeping noise and Jack quickly leapt up on the table, gripping his staff tightly. Serena went over to the oven, putting some light-blue oven gloves on and opened the oven door, smelling the fresh-baked chocolate cupcakes. She took them out and set them on the cooling rack.

"What the hell was that beeping?!" Jack yelled, still standing on the table.

"Keep your cool, it was just the oven..." I mumbled. I still couldn't get over the fact that this boy was presumably Jack Frost. I mean, that's _insane!_

"Oh, okay then..." Jack said.

"Now, if you don't mind Jack, we've got to get some...sleep," Hailey informed. I looked over at the kitchen clock, which was hung on the white-pastel like wall. _9:30 pm, already? _

"You guys go to bed at 9? That's a little early don't you think, Jamie doesn't go to bed until midnight!" Jack joked.

"You know Jamie? Jamie Bennett?" Serena asked, putting her oven gloves down and leaning against the kitchen cabinets, facing Jack.

"Yeah, he was my first believer actually," Jack beamed.

"That's great, now do you _mind?_" Hailey spoke, ignoring what Jack just said earlier.

"What? Why?" asked Jack confused, obviously not getting the fact that we wanted him out of the house.

"GO!" Hailey yelled so God could hear.

"Jeez alright! I'm going, I'm going..." Jack sighed, feeling defeated whilst throwing his hands up in the air. He grabbed his staff and went towards the window. _What the hell was he doing? _He opened it and turned around to face all 3 of us.

"See you around," Jack said, giving a small goodbye wave before he flew outside. _Wait? He was flying?! _

"Strange boy," I stated simply.

Eventually, all 3 of us decided to go to bed, since we were quite tired and it had been a long day. We slept in Serena's room for the time being on the floor. We'll got into our pyjamas and finally got to sleep. _Could this day get anymore weirder?_

* * *

Jack's POV.

I decided to go and see Jamie for a bit before going to North's workshop. I flew over to Jamie's room which was conveniently open for me and went inside.

"Soo...?" Jamie asked, yet reading another book sitting on his bed.

"Soo what?" I asked confusingly.

"Did you convince Serena and Jade?" he finally asked.

"Oh yeah, I did eventually," I blurted out.

"How did you do it?" he asked now looking straight at me with a half-grin.

"Snowflake tactic," I replied, giving him a wink. He knew pretty much every tactic I use to get people belive in me, I don't usually do but they were backup plans.

"Oh that one, are you going to the party then? he asked, changing the subject dramatically.

"Huh?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Pleasee come!" he pleaded.

"Uh...I don't know..." I replied, rubbing the back of my neck. I wanted to go, but Hailey might cause a dramatic argument. Don't know why, but I kinda knew it and I only wanted to go because I wanted to see Serena once again.

"Jack, it's in 2 days...you better think about it and give me an answer tomorrow!" he burst out.

"Mmmm...I'll think about it, I'll see you tomorrow then little guy," I said, putting my hand on his hair and scuffing it up into a mess.

"Jaaacckk!" he groaned, neatening his hair. I laughed lightly and waved goodbye to Jamie and then made my way across to North's place.

It took a while to get to North's place but eventually I arrived and as I went inside, Yetis were preparing Christmas presents whilst the elves...well were just being elves.

I came across Sandman as he greeted me with a wave and I waved back, smiling at him. He was the Sandman and the Spirit of Dreams, he comes around at night time and casts magical dreams into the children's minds.

The came across Tooth as she was fluttering around the place, telling her little fairies to run small errands.

"Jack!" she squealed. She was half human, half-hummingbird believe it or not. She was known as, The Tooth Fairy and she was the Spirit of Memories as she collects children's teeth and each tooth, has a memory. Her feathers ranged from various colours from turquoise to a very light pink.

"How are you?" she asked grinning, showing her perfect teeth.

"I'm fine, thanks," I replied but then she put her hands straight into my mouth, checking that all my teeth were pearl white.

"Auhhhghh..." was all I could say.

"Tooth, give Jack some space please," I heard North say, in a thick Russian accent.

"Oh sorry!" she sheepishly replied, grinning by the fact that I had 'beautiful' teeth.

I went over to North as he greeted me and I did the same. North was the known as Santa Claus but we call him North for short, it was easier that way and he was the Spirit of Wonder.

"Jack my boy! What's the news? Hm?" North said, looking down at me with his big blue eyes.

"Well...I uh, just wondering if..." I stuttered. _How can I say I like a girl to North? It would be insane! _

"What's is it?" asked North again, eyes now worried.

"Ah, it's the mischievous little winter spirit," I heard someone retort, in an Australian accent. _Ha, it's Bunny obviously. _Me and Bunny didn't get off to a _great _start and probably, that won't change. He is the usually known as the Easter Bunny and the Spirit of Hope. Right now, I didn't have any hope.

"Bunny!" I yelled, turning on the heel of my foot and trying to let out a smile. _God, he was annoying. _

"I know that tone mate," he smirked at me. _Eugh, here we go again..._

"What tone?" I croaked.

"You seem all, drowsy mate," the annoying kangaroo said, kangaroo aka. Bunny. Kangaroo is his nickname but mainly because he looks like one.

"Well, I'm not," I snapped, "I just-"

"You like someone don't ya?" he asked suspiciously.

"No! Jesus! Anyway, what does the kangaroo know about 'love'?" I retorted, glaring at him.

"Oi! Hold your tongue!" he yelled, as he glared back at me, frowning.

"Stop! Both of you!...Jack?" North shouted and then turned towards me.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"Do you like someone then?" he asked boldly. _Ugh, guess I'll have to tell him one way or another. _

"Yeah," I simply stated.

"HA! Knew it," boasted Bunnymund, folding his arms and inspecting his carved boomerang. I rolled my eyes knowing that he thought he was _always _right.

"And...who is this girl?" North asked.

"...Her name is Serena Kerr, she's Jamie's neighbour," I explained, leaning against my staff.

Pause.

"Jack you do realise she is a mortal..." I heard Tooth say, fluttering behind me putting her hand on my shoulder. I didn't actually realise that. _She was a mortal. I'm not. That made me feel less hopeful about things. _

* * *

Serena's POV.

It was 9:00 in the morning and I was sitting at the kitchen table, stirring the spoon in my hot cup of tea. I couldn't stop thinking about Jack. To be honest, he was really hot. But he probably doesn't the same of me. His smile was completed his whole look. He was absolutely-

"Oi, stop thinking about him," said Hailey, as she snapped her fingers in front of my face. I suddenly blinked a couple of times then realised I was thinking about Jack, a bit_ too _much.

"I'm not," I lied.

"Sure, I'll belive that," Hailey sarcastically replied, scoffing a bacon in her mouth.

"You like him, don't you?" asked Jade then taking a sip of her tea as her glasses steamed up.

"No," I lied again. I'm really bad at lying, people can just see right through my lie in an instant.

"Yeah, she likes him," Hailey confessed. _See what I mean?_

"...And what if I do?" I said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Then you're a bit weird," Hailey announced, grinning to herself.

"That's harsh...but it is a bit weird liking a magical spirit or a myth, likewise," Jade replied to Hailey.

"Shall we go out shopping then?" I quickly asked changing the subject. The other 2 nodded in agreement and I stood up from my seat and went upstairs to get ready.

I got a quick wash and quickly brushed the tangles from my long, blonde hair and put on my dark blue denim jeans, thick white woolly jumper and my light blue fluffy snood and with my light brown trench coat put my hair into a fishtail braid then ran downstairs.

"Ready guys?" I yelled out, putting on my boots. I saw Jade and Hailey coming downstairs.

"Yep," Jade replied as the pair of them got their shoes on. Eventually we made our way to the shopping centre which was filled with bustling people, screaming and shouting as loads of shops had sales on as it was Christmas time.

We made our way to various clothing shops and since it was 'elegant wear' I found a dress that looked perfect. It was a long dress which was which was dark blue, with a sequenced next line, one shoulder and which had a slit up the side. Simple but affective is what my mum would say.

I decided to try it on and thank god it fitted perfectly because their were only 2 sizes available! I went over to the till to pay for it. I purchased for it and then went browsing for a bit and I came across and silver snowflake necklace. It was beautifully carved and looked so similar to the one Jack magically made out of his bare hands. _I wonder if he was going tomorrow? Probably not..._

* * *

Jack's POV.

I was hanging out with Jamie at the shopping mall because his mum and Sophie, Jamie's little sister, were getting some Christmas presents and somehow, Jamie convinced that I was here with him so I tagged along with Jamie.

Me and Jamie were sitting down at a café and he had a hot chocolate and so did I but I 'stole' a hot chocolate because none of the adults could see me so why bother?

"Well...?" Jamie started.

"Well...?" I asked, not knowing where he was getting at.

"Are you going to the party tomorrow or not?" Jamie blurted.

"The party is tomorrow?!" I yelled, but no one could hear me apart from some kids that believed in me.

"Yes! Are you coming or not?" he exclaimed. I thought about this, leaning at the back of the chair, staring into space, "well..."

"Should I go?" I asked looking at him.

"Duh," he grinned.

"Taking that as a 'yes'...but you do realise that only you can see me," I started.

"And Hailey, Jade and Serena can, so your not alone," Jamie said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate and I stuffed a marshmallow in my mouth, "so you have to wear a tuxedo, that's the plan and-"

I suddenly died. _A tux? Are you kidding me?_ I had to take a sip of my hot chocolate as I was choking on my marshmallow I just stuff into my mouth.

"Excuse me?" I sputtered.

"A tux, you know, black and white thing you wear, bow-tie or a tie, doesn't matter, I'm wearing a bow because-"

"That's great Jamie, but seriously? I don't have to wear a tux, no one will see me," I explained.

"It says on the invitation, elegant so if you wanna go, then wear a tux," Jamie assured, "and plus, I think I've told most people about you and they pretty much believed me so just turn up and it'll be fine."

"You did what?" I blurted, my icy-blue eyes widened.

"Look, half of the world knows about you now so deal with it!" Jamie said.

"But-" I started.

"Just come to the party...jeez, it's not that hard, just meet me at my house at 6:30 tomorrow evening, wearing a tux okay?" Jamie said, slurping that last bit of his hot chocolate, "do you even own a tux?"

"No, I don't actually," I replied.

"Well let's go now then!" Jamie said, jumping up from his seat and grabbing my hand whisking me away to go shopping.

We can across quite a few suit stores and eventually, with a lot of time and effort, I found the typical black and white suit. Black tie, jacket, pants and shoes and just a plain white shirt.

"Hailey, Jade!" Jamie yelled. I turned around to see the annoying one and the intelligent-looking one.

"Jamie! Oh...and you," Hailey stopped. _There she goes again..._

"What did you get?" Jade asked pointing at the bag I was holding.

"Jack is going to the party tomorrow!" Jamie exclaimed before I could say anything.

"Really?!" Hailey and Jade yelled, staring at me.

"Uh...yeah," I confessed, rubbing the back of my neck.

"To see Serena!" Jamie said once again. I groaned as I put my hands in my face. _Could this get any worse?_

"Oh yeah, I think she likes you too," Jade said giving Jamie a wink. I perked up. _Really? She likes me too? Wow._

"Well...good luck tomorrow," Hailey stated. _Yeah, I'll probably need luck. _

"Well, we better get back to Serena, see you tomorrow," Jade finally said as the pair of them left. _Well that went well..._

* * *

Serena's POV.

Once I've finished browsing around for a bit, I came across Jade and Hailey who were both giggling and smirking lightly.

"What's up?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing!" Jade stopped giggling to face me. I raised an eyebrow at the pair of them, Jade's face was going to break into laughter any minute whereas Hailey was bright red from laughing so much, that she was virtually crying.

"Oh guys! Please tell me!" I pleaded, because I knew they were both hiding something and obviously didn't want to tell me.

"You'll find out sooner or later," Jade winked. I let out a small groan, I hated it when they did this sort of things.

"So, what did you get?" Hailey asked, changing the subject.

"I got a dark blue dress, which has got a slit up the side and one shoulder but I got some dark blue heels at home so I didn't bother getting any shoes today," I replied smiling.

"Jack will like that," blurted Hailey.

_Pause._

"What?" I finally asked. _What has Jack got to do with this?_

"Well Jack-" Hailey started to explain.

"WHY...don't we go home? And get some rest until tomorrow?" Jade suggested. The pair of us nodded in agreement. We went back to my place to rest for the time being, until tomorrow, the day of the party which Jamie's mum was hosting. _What were they talking about Jack? I just didn't understand._

* * *

**Soooo how did you like that chapter? Oh if you haven't figured (you probably have anyway) the Italics are his/her thoughts/feelings etc. Forgot to say that but you probably knew that anyway so R&R, follow and favouriteee it would be a pleasuree :3 That's all I've got to say tbh c:**

**Karla-Nightingale c;**


End file.
